Harry Potter and the Black Order
by emeraldonyxdragon
Summary: Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, and Komui are sent to Hogwarts during the Triwizard Tournament to protect the students from a mysterious, more powerful batch of Akuma made from the souls of dead wizards. First crossover. Please Review! No Pairings as of yet.
1. The Quidditch World Cup and Cross

**First Crossover. Please read and give me your opinion! (Yes, I know the title's not very original, if I think of something better, I'll change it.)**

**First and only time this will be mentioned: I do obviously do not own D. Gray-Man, duh.**

* * *

Harry sat up quickly, Mr. Weasley's shouts ringing in his ears. "Get up! Ron-Harry- this is urgent! Grab a jacket and get outside-quickly!" Harry hurried out of the tent, Ron at his heels. Dimly, he could tell that something was wrong. He could hear screams, and the sound of people running.

By the light of the few fires that were still burning, he could see people fleeing something that was moving across that field toward them, something that was emitting odd flashes of light and noises like gunfire. Then, a burst of bright green light illuminated the scene.

Big, grotesque, ball-shaped creatures were floating in the sky, their bodies embedded with gun barrels, all rapidly firing away and with a face in agony, crying black tears. Below them, a group of tightly packed wizards, hooded and with their faces masked, seemed to try to control the ball-shaped monsters, but with little success. Those creatures shot and killed indiscriminately. One shot wizard tried to run past them, black pentagrams spreading across his skin, but before he reached the forest, his body exploded into dust. Ginny and Hermione, who had barely come out of their tent with coats over their nightdresses, screamed.

"Bill, Charlie, Percy, and I are going to help the ministry! You lot-get into the woods, and _stick together_. I'll come fetch you later!" They sped off to help the Ministry wizards, while Fred grabbed Ginny and began to pull her towards the wood, the rest following. The Ministry wizards began to fight the masked instigators. The ball-shaped creatures suddenly stopped, turned in one direction and sped off, yelling, "Innocence!"

The hooded wizards froze at this sudden betrayal and the Ministry jumped at their chance, but they had Apparated away; casting one last spell, "MORSMORDRE!", which caused the Dark Mark to appear in the sky. The whole scene erupted with screams. The wizards began to follow the ball-shaped creatures, wondering what had made them cease their attack.

The Golden Trio had separated from the rest of the Weasley children during the fracas and were now hidden behind some trees, watching a figure in a black uniform lazily fight the ball-shaped monsters, Akuma, he called them.

"Come on, is that all you've got! Damned akuma! All of them are stupid level 1's." He paused a second in his firing to take a long drag on his cigar and motioned to the frozen Golden Trio. "If you kiddies were smart, you would realize that the smartest place to be is behind me, little brats."

The Golden Trio cautiously stepped forward as the man killed the last of the monsters. Closer inspection revealed a tall man with red hair and a cross patch over his right eye and covering a quarter of his face. He had long red hair like a woman and a hat. His uniform was lined with gold and had an intricate cross on the left breast.

Hermione ventured a question, "Who are you and what were those things?" The man took another long drag on his cigar and opened his mouth to talk when a series of sudden popping noises announced the arrival of twenty wizards, who surrounded them, all with wands raised.

The partially masked stranger said, "Grave of Maria! Magdala Curtain!" and pushed the three young wizards down beside him. Jets of fiery red light crisscrossed across the clearing but none of them hit their mark. "Hey! Where did they go?" the wizards cried out in confusion.

"Not bad reflexes, kid" the stranger said towards Harry, "But if you were smart, you would notice that it wasn't necessary." "What are you talking about you old"- faster than lightning, the stranger kicked Ron out of his protective shield. "I'm not old, ungrateful brat. You got off lucky this time" he said. He turned back to Harry and Hermione when Hermione uttered a high-pitched shriek upon seeing a woman (actually corpse) there with them, Maria.

"Now you are lucky you're female" the man said, with a slightly disturbing glint in his eye. "Now shut up." Hermione looked stunned, speechless for once.

Mr. Weasley's shouts rang out across the clearing where the wizards were still firing, even though 3 of their 4 targets had disappeared.

"Stop! That's my son!" The Ministry wizards stopped firing. Crouch barked out, "Boy, where did those monsters go? They stopped right here, we all saw it!"

"Th-Th-There was this bloke, in a black uniform, he killed them all! I didn't do anything, I swear!" Ron stuttered.

"Then where is he now?"

"Ron, tell them the truth" Mr. Weasley warned.

"He's here! I know he is, he has this protection charm or something on right now, Harry and Hermione are in it too!" "Look here boy, don't think that dragging in Potter's name will clear you of the charges now" threatened Crouch.

Inside Magdala's Curtain, Hermione was pleading with the man, "Please, sir, show yourself. They shouldn't hurt you, you defeated all those monsters." He sighed, took a long drag on his cigar and deactivated Magdala's Curtain. Puffing out his chest slightly, he remarked, "This little party can't continue without me anyway." Harry and Hermione both sweatdropped.

Seeing them suddenly appear out of thin air, the jumpy wizards shot off more spells directed at the stranger, which he carelessly deflected with his gun. Harry and Hermione went to stand by Ron, who was next to his dad.

The irate Crouch pointed his wand shakingly at the stranger. "Who are you? What happened to those ball-shaped creatures? What"-

"If you'll just shut up, I could explain could I?" growled out the stranger. Before anyone else could speak up, he launched into an explanation of the akuma and briefly described the innocence. The Ministry wizards were stunned. The man, who introduced himself as Cross, ended his little speech by saying, "Your magic won't work against the Akuma, so it you see any more around, don't be stupid and engage them in battle. Call for an exorcist." He wrote a number on a piece of paper and handed it to Crouch. Cross then turned and walked away into the forest.

Once the Ministry officials had recovered, they argued among themselves to decide the best course of action. They finally decided to give a copy of the number to both Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge, the two most influential wizards in the Wizarding world. They also took the attack to be a scare tactic from old desperate Death Eaters coupled with the random appearance of the Akuma. But the Golden Trio and the Weasley's knew better. They hurried home the next morning to Mrs. Weasley, who was frantic with worry.

* * *

**Review, please! Are any of the characters OOC? D. Gray-Man characters will be in the next chapter! Updates will be sporadic, and in short bursts, blame school and homework; but please don't let it keep you from reading this story! Review!**


	2. The Black Order, New Mission

**New Chapter, yay! Mostly explanation and part 1 introduction, if I typed up the rest, it would have gotten longer and probably lost your attention, so, there you go!**

**Disclaimer in first chapter, don't own, etc.**

* * *

A few months later…

At the Black Order:

"Moyashi!" "BaKanda!"

Another one of Allen and Kanda's sword fighting lessons had turned into a mindless brawl, again. Many pinches and kicks later, the thoroughly beaten-up exorcists headed to the cafeteria. Kanda ordered his usual soba, while Allen rattled off the whole menu, top to bottom, just to start. Lavi and Lenalee walked in as soon as Allen and Kanda had both finished eating.

"Kanda! Allen! We have another mission," called Lenalee cheerfully. "Go to Komui's office, okay?"

They both nodded and stood up at the same time, giving each other hate-laden glares because of their synchronized movements. They entered Komui's office, carefully trying to avoid setting off any paper avalanches. Komui was awake for once, and began to speak as soon as they had sat down on the paper-decorated couch.

"I have received a request from a certain Albus Dumbledore asking me to send some of out exorcists to his school as bodyguards. "Is this the same Dumbledore who runs a wizard school, right?" interjected Lavi. "Yes, that is correct. He tells me that"-"There is no such thing as magic." Kanda ground out. "Why yes there is Yuu-chan~" sand Lavi. "Don't call me that!" Kanda rose to get up from his seat, but Lenalee hit him on the top of the head with her clipboard and he reluctantly sat down. "You're not denying it?" asked Lavi to Lenalee and Allen.

"I believe what my brother says," Lenalee replied faithfully. Allen just said, "If something as powerful and mysterious and Innocence exists, well then magic does not seem so far-fetched."

"Exactly!" replied Komui. "Don't be so philistine, Kanda"

"Che."

"Anyway, as I was saying, this Dumbledore fellow has reported that he has seen a new type of Akuma around his school and wants us to protect his students"

"A new breed of Akuma?" asked Allen.

"Yes" confirmed Komui, "before, seeing as they couldn't defeat the Akuma with their magic, they would just erect a barrier that would deflect the akuma away. But now, these akuma are impervious to all magic except the strongest barriers, which are at their hospital, government building, and Dumbledore's school, Hogwarts.

Dumbledore also wants to protect the magical students in foreign magic schools from the Akuma, so he has managed to reinstate the Triwizard Tournament, a competition with two rival schools to put as many students as possible under the protection of the barrier. We will be playing the part of a fourth participating school; only the staff will know our true reason for being there. That reason being to find out more about these new Akuma and obtain any innocence, which the headmaster hints could be in his school, got it?"

"How much do we need to pack?"

"Nothing. Since this is going to be a long term mission, I obtained permission to use the Ark, so you will be coming back here to sleep every night. Allen, can you set up the connection through the Ark tonight, the headmaster has told me we should make a dramatic appearance. Here is a picture of Hogwarts."

Komui handed Allen the photo, and Lenalle and Lavi peeked over his shoulder to see the school. Even from a picture it was impressive.

"But Komui, I can't make the connection through a picture, I'm really sorry," remarked a crestfallen Allen.

"Well it was worth asking, anyway. That's all right, Allen. Then you'll just be going to Hogwarts first. I'll send you with a Finder and you should still arrive in enough time, if you leave promptly."

"Yes, sir" replied Allen and left immediately.

"Oh! I forgot to tell him, but he'll find out anyway. Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee, I will accompany you guys on this mission, posing as the …principal of the Black Order Academy."

"Wow, Komui, is it really prudent for you to be in the front lines?" asked Lavi.

"I won't get in the way of your fighting, and if worst comes to worst, I'll go back to the Ark."

Reever heard the tail end of the conversation and remarked angrily "So you're doing that to skimp out on your paperwork, huh!? How is that fair? You still need to sign all this paperwork, Chief!"

A few hours later (evening-ish):

At Hogwarts:

Ron asked, "When is the fourth school coming, already?" Blimey, we've been standing out here for ages!"

Though none of the other students voiced their opinion, they were all thinking the same thing.

"Have some patience Ronald" said Hermione, "It's only been an hour." The Beauxbatons and Durmstrang's students were warmed up inside. "They must be running late or something."

A third year, Colin Creevey, suddenly turned towards the main gate. "Could that be them?" he asked. Everyone turned to look and was disappointed. Compared to the other two schools' entrances, this one left much to be desired.

They rolled up in one of the horseless carriages that transport the second-year and above students at the beginning of the year and stopped in front of Dumbledore, who had a large smile on his face.

"You're from the Black Order Academy, correct?"

"Yes sir, I apologize for our late arrival, we had to alter our method of transportation slightly," the stranger replied.

The whole school started, he was just a young man, with chin-length hair that was as white as snow, with a pentacle-shaped scar that began at the top of his forehead and ended halfway down his cheek. He wore a black and silver uniform with a silver cross at the left breast, remarkably similar to that exorcist Cross's uniform, the Golden Trio noticed.

The white hair student was speaking again, "My name is Allen Walker. Headmaster Dumbledore, may I borrow part of your grounds to bring the rest of my companions?"

"Certainly, but how are you planning to accomplish this?"

"Just watch, sir" replied Allen candidly. Perhaps as a result of his entertainer upbringing, Allen had felt pleasure of showing off a little. He walked to a deserted part of the grounds and a haunting melody was heard across the grounds.

* * *

**Again, part 2 will have the introductions and the feast. Please Review! Ideas will be appreciated and feedback is welcomed!**


	3. Into the Great Hall

AN: Yay, I got another chapter up. Sorry for making you guys wait, but I did say that updates would be sporadic, I had AP tests and finals and a host of other things to keep me really busy. I won't have much time to update. Anyway, you guys are amazing. *Checks review counter* *faints* Wow, thank you guys for all the support! i won't abandon this story and will try to write longer chapters as requested, so we'll see how it goes.

* * *

A ring of white diamonds appeared in front of Allen, culminating with a diamond slightly bigger than the rest facing him. There was a number inscribed on the diamond, but it was too bright to make out. Everybody, with the exception of Allen and the Finder, gasped. Excited mutterings rang across the grounds. Even the teachers were wondering what kind of magic could do what Allen just did.

Malfoy was impressed, and looked to the guest with a calculating smile.

Allen waited in front of the portal/door for a moment, then suddenly jumped back, landing in a fighting stance. A gleaming black sword with a white stripe at the handle landed right at the spot Allen was a mere second ago.

Some of the quicker teachers stepped forward in alarm, but Dumbledore only chuckled.

Meanwhile, Allen was less than pleased.

"BaKanda! You almost stabbed me!" Allen yelled.

"That was my intention, Moyashi" growled a voice from inside the glowing diamond, "I missed." A tall, handsome Japanese youth descended from the white diamond, bending slightly to retrieve his sword from the ground.

"Blimey, he looks like a girl" whispered Ron. Hermione smacked him for his tactless comment.

Oblivious to the onlookers, however, the formerly polite Allen was yelling back at Kanda, all mannerisms gone. "My name is Allen! A-L-L-E-N! But your brain must be too small to not comprehend that by now, BaKanda!"

Kanda leaned forward to retort when another voice was heard from the luminescent diamond.

"Come on you guys, we just got here. Stop fighting" said an exasperated young female voice. The stunned Hogwarts boy's eyes lit up in anticipation, but Allen and Kanda just glared at each other.

The voice belonged to a young Chinese woman, wearing a tantalizing short uniform. Again, many of the male Hogwarts students, Ron included, looked on appreciatively; in Ronald's case, this earned him another hit from Hermione.

Back at the Ark, a redhead and another Chinese person, both male emerged from the Ark. The Chinese man walked forward, and the other people fell into step behind them.

"It's obvious that they come from the same organization because their uniforms, although different in color, are made in the same style that we saw on that man Cross at the World Cup" Hermione noted. Harry agreed, "But that man didn't seem the type to go to school, whether as a teacher or a student."

"That would have been really weird, a guy like him being a student?" Ron added.

"He doesn't seem like the type to bow to authority, anyway" Hermione finished.

The Chinese man reached Dumbledore who held out his hand to shake; the Chinese man shook it warmly, speaking as he did so.

"Good evening, my name is Komui Lee, Sup-Principal of the Black Order Academy." Luckily he caught his slip in time, however, McGonagall wanted further clarification. Although Dumbledore may be content with letting these people feel at home right off the bat, she wanted to proceed more cautiously.

"Principal Lee, what exactly do you mean by Sup-Principal, it wasn't just a slip of the tongue, was it?"

The decidedly already nervous man blanched at the question and froze, an action that did not go unnoticed by most of the staff.

However, before their cover could be blown, Lavi interjected, "Well, you see, a Sup-Principal like Komui is the authority right under the Principal, who won't be able to oversee this tournament personally. So instead, he sent our Supervisor, who will be acting as our Principal in this case. It's not much of a difference, really, Komui is the one that gives us our assignments anyway."

Komui sighed in relief and added, "I apologize for any confusion on your part. Shall I get on with the introductions?"

Dumbledore looked and McGonagall, who remained impassive, and gave Komui a nod.

"Well, okay, The students behind me are Allen Walker, whom you have already been acquainted with, Yuu Kanda, who demands to me known by his surname only, unless you have a death wish," Kanda's resulting glare sent shivers down everybody's spine, "Lavi, who lacks a last name and finally, my super adorable Lenalee!" Hearing the emotion in Komui's voice following such a simple statement, everybody sweatdropped while the aforementioned girl, Lenalee blushed and looked embarrassed.

Komui continued, "And if any of you scoundrels, (meaning all the males of Hogwarts, whom Komui was glaring at), even dare to defile my pure innocent Lenalee, why beware the wrath of Komurin X!" The exorcists sweatdropped at this and hoped none of the boys at Hogwarts would be tactless enough to revive another Komurin.

Dumbledore then spoke, "Seeing as the sun is beginning to set, I do believe it is time to go inside the castle. I do hope you enjoy your stay here at Hogwarts Supervisor. Please enjoy our feast and we shall talk in my office after."

Composed once again, Komui responded by saying, "Of course, Headmaster Dumbledore."

Everyone began to trek up to the castle, the guests being first and the Hogwarts students bringing up the rear, in two distinct groups. The Golden Trio, although they missed most of the conversation between the Dumbledore and Komui did hear Dumbledore's last statement and Harry quickly ran up to his dormitory for his invisibility cloak in order to sneak in to Dumbledore's office after the feast. These new people seemed suspicious and the Golden Trio did not believe that this Black Order Academy was really just a school.

The groups reached the Great Hall and the Hogwarts students sat at their respective tables, the other schools stood behind them, wondering where to sit.

"Hermione, make some room so Krum could sit here! Hey Krum!" Ron called out, "Over here!" The famous Quidditch player turned at the sound of his name but was quickly pulled by Malfoy to the Slytherin table, the rest of the Durmstangs following suit. The Beauxbatons sat at the Ravenclaw table. That only left the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables for the exorcists to sit at. They might have stood there for a while, had the impatient Kanda not stalked over to the less boisterous table belonging to the Hufflepuffs. Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi followed him.

Harry quickly snuck into the Great Hall before his entrance would have become too conspicuous and sat next to his companions.

"Why didn't the students from the Black Order Academy sit here?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure…" responded Hermione.

"It wouldn't really matter anyway because we're going to sneak into Dumbledore's office tonight to hear their conversation right?" whispered Ron.

"I suppose" ended Hermione.

* * *

I also want your guy's opinion on something, I'm going to put up a poll and I would like for you guys to vote on which character you would like to see in the tournament. Please let me know! Please Review!


	4. The Feast

AN: Another chapter, I didn't want to leave all of you guys waiting for so long. I tried to write a way longer chapter than usual, but it didn't quite work out and caused this chapter to hang out in my computer for a really long time. A few more chapters and the story really gets moving, be patient please! Thank you guys for all the reviews, faves, and alerts, it really makes my day to read them all. If you haven't already, please vote in my poll to decide who the champion for the Black Order Academy will be, it will influence by decision on the final choice. To the one reviewer who asked for the timeline: this is set right after Allen stops the Ark's download, so he has Crown Clown, but before they add Timothy as an exorcist. I also wrote them with their 2nd set of uniforms, so they are black and silver because those are my favorite and they didn't wear them for very long in the manga. Last thing, I also want you guys to tell me which you would prefer: shorter chapters and faster updates (maybe), or longer chapters and slower updates (really slow)? Please let me know because I will try to write longer chapters if it really bothers you guys!

Enjoy the chapter!

_

At the Hufflepuff Table

The exorcists sat apprehensively at the end of the long rectangular table and began to look around the big room they now found themselves in. Komui followed Madame Maxine and Karkaroff to the extra seats at the staff table, and absently noted how the Beauxbatons students did not sit down until Dumbledore had pulled out a chair for Madame Maxine.

Lavi glanced up at the ceiling of the Great Hall and gave a barely perceptible shudder. At this, Allen also followed his gaze and nudged Lenalee to do the same. Lavi said, albeit a little nervously, "Reminds you of Road, doesn't it?"

Allen and Lenalee nodded in agreement, both remembering the times Road had threatened and hurt them with her floating candles.

"Except well, you know, Road's candles were striped and more drill-like, not very similar to these candles, except for their tendency to defy gravity" Lavi ended cheerfully.

"Of course Lavi" Allen responded and looked beyond the floating candles to come face to face with-the night sky?

Lavi and Lenalee had noticed the lack of a ceiling as well and even Kanda looked up, although his expression remained blank. The same thought ran through their heads: is this what magic is capable of? The exorcists, with the exception of Kanda, who just shrugged and continued to glare at Komui, were astonished.

In response to their fish-like faces, a Hogwarts student who was sitting close to them said, "The ceiling is enchanted to look like the sky outside. When the weather gets bad, clouds gather inside and obscure the House banners."

Eyes wide, Allen asked, "So does it really rain in here when there are so many clouds?"

The student laughed.

"No, or else all our food would get soggy. By the way, my name's Ernie Macmillan, proud Hufflepuff. I know your names were mentioned before, but could you refresh my memory? I'm not quite sure which of you is which."

Lenalee replied cheerfully, "My name's Lenalee Lee, the redhead next to me is known as Lavi, across from him is Allen Walker, and sitting away from us all is Yu Kanda, just Kanda to everybody who appreciates living."

Ernie Macmillan glanced at sullen Kanda and said, "I don't doubt it" with a touch of healthy fear coloring his voice.

As soon as Ernie had finished speaking, the Headmaster of Hogwarts stood up and took his place at an elaborate podium that seemed to have been made of bright gold, with an imperiously winged owl where the Headmaster placed his hands. The Hall quieted and Dumbledore began to speak, his voice ringing out across the Great Hall with a subtle commanding air.

"Welcome back students, to another year at Hogwarts, and an especially warm welcome to all our new guests to whom I hope will consider Hogwarts their second home while they are away from their respective schools."

Embarrassingly enough, Allen's bottomless pit he called a stomach chose that moment to let loose a massive growl that was heard by everybody is the Great Hall. The whole room fell silent and looked at the red-faced exorcist. Blushing crimson with shame, Allen ducked his head and muttered in a plaintive tone of voice, "I haven't eaten since this morning because of our delayed train."

"Baka Moyashi, can't even control your stomach" sniffed Kanda disdainfully.

"Aww, poor little Moyashi-chan" teased Lavi, but Allen was so embarrassed that he did not even respond to the insults.

Dumbledore chuckled "I suppose this isn't the best time for speechmaking, when all our stomachs are empty. Without further ado, let's tuck in!" The tables all filled with food, much of it foreign to accommodate the international guests. At the sight of the food, Allen quickly forgot his embarrassment and dug in eagerly, mountains of food disappearing as fast as the house elves could send them up. After initial surprise at the food that appeared out of nowhere, Kanda reached for some of his trademark soba, Lavi had steak and potatoes, and Lenalee tentatively served herself some of the more suspicious-looking dishes.

The Hufflepuffs crowded as close to the exorcists as was polite, namely Allen, who was eating at what the exorcists knew was his normal pace, but to the Hufflepuffs, who were unaccustomed to Allen, blatantly began to stare at the rapidly disappearing mounds of food. Overcome by curiosity, Ernie Macmillan leaned toward Lavi and asked, "Your friend's name is Allen, right?" At a nod from the redhead, he continued, "It seems like he is really hungry. How can he eat all of that so fast, by himself, and without disregarding

manners and politeness?"

The other mesmerized Hufflepuffs shuffled closer to hear Lavi's response, however, it was Allen who glanced up from his thrice-filled plates to answer.

"Before I came to the Black Order Academy, I was under the tutelage of my Master" as

he spoke, his body gave an involuntary shudder, memories of his time with Cross rapidly flooded his mind and he quickly shook them off. The other Hufflepuffs took his involuntary movement as proof that he was not lying and Allen continued.

"Oftentimes, Master would go gallivanting off with women he picked up from bars and neglect to feed me. I learned to eat as much as I could as often as possible."

"Yep, out little Moyashi can eat you out of house and home!" Lavi added.

"I am not a Moyashi, Lavi! Stop referring to me as such" and with a huff, Allen returned to his food, reaching for a plate of house-elf prepared Mitarashi Dango, which were not as good as Jerry's.

Up at the staff table, Madame Maxime haughtily remarked to Professor Karkaroff, "'Orrible, I say, how ez students 'ave b'come," referring to Allen as he ate all the prolific food in sight. Professor Karkaroff nodded in agreement, shaming Komui in front of the rest of the staff. Komui was embarrassed, but quickly turned his thoughts to more important matter, for example, how beautifully and delicately Lenalee ate and conversed with Allen and Lavi.

The feast continued and finally ended. Allen again had to signal this by letting out a loud burp, which proved his satisfaction with the meal he had just consumed. The entire Hall once again fell silent as Allen blushed again and Lavi laughed. Dumbledore saved Allen again by saying, ", I would greatly appreciate if you would do that at the beginning and ending of every mealtime, seeing as you can silence this hall faster than I."

Allen's blush deepened at Dumbledore's words and was glad when Dumbledore began his speech, thus focusing attention of the Headmaster.

"As previously mentioned, I hope out international guests will find Hogwarts to be their home away from home during their stay and all of our students and staff are at your disposal." At this, the Beauxbatons girl that Ron and many other boys were ogling over muttered, "Like ez little 'ole could compare with my illustrious academy."

If Dumbledore heard the comment, he did not advertise the fact as he began to speak about the Triwizard Tournament. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start" he introduced Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation and Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports.

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore continued "and they will be joining myself, Professors Karkaroff, Lee, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts. Bring in the casket, if you please, Mr. Filch."

Filch approached Dumbledore with an old wooden chest encrusted with jewels, exciting the students.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman. The three tasks will test the champions in their magical prowess, their daring, and their ability to cope with danger."

The exorcists sighed, the only thing they had to worry about was the magical prowess part, they coped with danger everyday.

"Each champion will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector, the Goblet of Fire." He pulled the cup filled with dancing blue flames out of the casket, and set it where all could see.

"Aspiring champions have 24 hours in which to submit their names into the Goblet. And to ensure that no underage student yields to temptation, I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet to prevent any students below 17 from entering their name. Finally, I wish to impress upon all of you wishing to compete that it your name is chosen out of the Goblet, it is a binding magical contract and those chosen champions will have to play until the end. Now I think it is time for bed, good night to you all, and good luck." As the students filed out of the Hall, Dumbledore reminded Komui to gather his students to speak in his office. The exorcists weaved through the crowd, walking behind Komui as Dumbledore led them further into the castle.

Please Review!


	5. Late Night Conversation

**New chapter, hope you're happy! Anyway, this is explanation and the champion will be revealed the next chapter! Sorry for the gap between updates, they probably won't get much shorter, but I hope you guys will continue to support this story! Last chance to vote in the poll for champion!**

The exorcists and Komui followed the Headmaster through the lighted halls of the castle, passing many portraits, doors, and staircases, before arriving at a gargoyle statue that Dumbledore addressed himself to.

One "Lemon drop" later and the exorcists entered the Headmaster's office.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione, quickly donned Harry's Invisibility Cloak and proceeded to follow the strange group to Dumbledore's office, barely entering past the gargoyle and the rapidly rising staircase. They positioned themselves in a corner of Dumbledore's office, their slight noise obscured by everyone else's movement.

Dumbledore conjured up extra chairs for the exorcists, and once they and Komui were all seated, he began to speak.

"Now-"

"We're not the only ones in here" Kanda rudely interrupted.

Dumbledore took the words in stride and replied, "I assure you, dear boy, (at this, Kanda bristled, but stayed silent), that all the portraits are entirely trustworthy and will not spill your secrets."

"Portraits?" stated Kanda bluntly.

"Ah, Yu-chan, didn't you notice? All the portraits that I've seen move and talk! Isn't that cool?"

"What?" Apparently Kanda didn't notice and glared up at the portraits lining the Headmaster's office, now linking the scuffles he had heard with these 2-dimensional people. "How is that possible?"

"It's only magic" responded Dumbledore. "And now, if you are assured of the portrait's loyalty, may we continue?"

They might have continued the important conversation had Lavi not just failed to conceal his laughter, because of the fact that Kanda didn't even notice the moving portraits until they were pointed out to him.

Between fits of laughter that subsided in to giggles, Lavi gasped out, "I-… didn't think-… you were-… that dense,-… Yu-chan!"

That was the straw that broke the camel's back, with an ill-concealed roar of rage, Kanda surged up from his chair, intent on shedding the rabbit's blood.

The others, Dumbledore, Komui, Allen, and Lenalee merely watched the spectacle for a few seconds and Lenalee slowly (because Lavi asked for it) got up to stop the murderous demon known as Kanda. Komui apologized to Dumbledore, reassuring the slightly amused wizard that these were the best exorcists available for the job and that their ability to fight when needed was unparalleled. The Headmaster nodded, content with that fact and happy to let the exorcist get that anger out of his system. Allen chuckled, turning a deaf ear to Lavi's begs for help and mercy.

"I didn't mean it, I swear! Yu-I mean Kanda! No-not the face! Not my handsome face!" Lavi ran haphazardly through the Headmaster's office, thanks to his fighting skills, he hadn't knocked anything over and managed to escape from Mugen. But not for long, unbeknownst to the Golden Trio, who sweatdropped at the infantile behavior, Lavi headed straight for them, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione couldn't scuttle away in time. The Casanovian redhead tripped spectacularly and managed to take Harry's Invisibility Cloak with him, revealing the Golden Trio spread out on the floor, thoroughly embarrassed.

"That is what I meant" finished Kanda haughtily, and with a huff, he directed his sword away from the lucky exorcist and leveled it at the three terrified children. _If he had_ _no qualms about hurting one of his comrades, how would they fare?, the three children thought._

Dumbledore decided to intercede before one of his students ended up impaled.

"Mr. Kanda, might I ask you to please cease threatening my students?" At Kanda's lack of movement, Dumbledore turned to Komui with a pointed look. Komui caught on quickly, "Kanda"- he began, but was interrupted by a sharp smack! as Lenalee's fist knocked into the side of Kanda's head.

"Kanda, the Headmaster already told you to sheathe Mugen" she reprimanded him. With an angry motion, Kanda replaced Mugen in it's sheathe and resumed his seat by the Headmaster's desk. Lavi also snuck up and resumed his chair.

Lenalee now turned to the relieved wizards, "I apologize for the scare you guys must have had because of Kanda" at this Harry extended his hand and began to say, "Thanks" but was interrupted as Lenalee continued

"But I won't apologize for his threat toward you." She looked hard at each of them in turn, "Eavesdroppers are not appreciated, and I suggest you stop before you encounter Kanda by yourselves next time."

"It is now my turn to apologize" interjected Dumbledore gravely. "This action is a grave discourtesy and insult to our guests from abroad. I will be speaking to your Head of House, Professor McGonagall, for your punishments. I am greatly disappointed in you three."

It was these words, more than anything else, that made the young wizards hang their heads in shame. It was a horrible mistake to make, and judging from the mistrusting looks from the strangers, it would take a while for them to trust others at the school.

The exorcists and Komui were surprised once again, at the power of magic. _Although they may not be able to help directly, they can be a great help in the fight against the Earl, as Finders,_ thought Komui. The exorcists, on the other hand, realized that if Lavi hadn't bumped into them, they would have ignored Kanda's warning and begun a conversation that should not be overheard. They needed more secrecy and were altogether much more unwilling to trust anybody else at the school.

"Now, off to bed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. You'll find out your punishment tomorrow morning." Dumbledore dismissed them and sighed heavily.

"Komui, again, I apologize for the interruption and the potential eavesdroppers, would you like to continue our conversation now?"

"Actually, Mr. Dumbledore, I believe we will have a more secure conversation in our Ark, would you care to accompany us?"

"Your Ark?"

"Yes, the white diamond you saw us arrive in, it's our Ark and is our mode of transport."

"Ah, of course" acquiesced Dumbledore.

The exorcists, Komui, and Dumbledore exited the castle and made their way to the glowing diamond across the field. As they approached, the exorcist named Allen strode ahead of them and led the way into the bright shape, everybody else following. Once inside, Dumbledore carefully schooled his features into a slightly interested glance as his eyes greedily roamed over the whole Mediterranean-style city that was inside the diamond. _So this must be their Headquarters, but there isn't a lot of people here, how odd. They seem like a small organization, but competent in their job. I just hope there's enough for the task._

Komui addressed Allen, "Can you open a room, Allen?"

"Right away, Komui" a slight look of concentration later and a door appeared on the wall ahead of them "We won't be overheard in there." The party trooped in and seated themselves at a circular table with matching white chairs and walls.

"Right, let's begin, Headmaster, you want us to protect your school and its students from the akuma, correct?"

"Yes, to be honest, the school hasn't been attacked yet, but I merely want to make the necessary precautions." "Then what's the point of hanging out here?" interjected Kanda, who was shushed by Lenalee.

"You see, Kanda, I didn't even know akuma existed. At this year's World Cup Tournament, which many people attend, a group of people known as Death Eaters attacked the campground where many of the spectators resided. Along with these Death Eaters, a number of ball-shaped monsters also attacked, to which our fighting force, Aurors were ineffective in stopping. I wasn't there at the time, but I heard reports that a strange man, who identified himself as General Cross"- Allen started and put a hand to his suddenly racing heart, to which Dumbledore raised an eyebrow to and continued, "General Cross, that dispatched the creatures quite easily, and gave the Ministry official a card, telling him that if he saw anymore of those creatures, to give the Black Order a call. The presence of these Akuma and the Death Eaters together may just be coincidence, but I decided to call your Order just the same. I ultimately feel that your monsters and our enemy have joined forces, in order to put an end to us."

"This is troubling news, indeed" answered Komui. But can you explain about these Death Eaters, your enemy, and why your school may perhaps be targeted?"

"Of course, there is a powerful Dark wizard known as Voldemort, who is terrorizing the Wizarding world once again. The first time, more than a decade ago, at the height of his power, Voldemort's reign of terror was stopped by The Boy Who Lived, a one-year old named Harry Potter."

"Is this the same Harry that was also in your office?"

"Yes, he is very determined, and destined to stop Voldemort, who is bound to rise again. Even now, Voldemort, greatly weakened by Harry, is gaining strength. His followers, known as Death Eaters, use Dark Magic to attack and kill Muggles, who are non-magical people, as well as any Muggle sympathizers. His ultimate goal is to control a world filled with pureblood wizards, and he will murder and kill in order to reach his goal."

"I afraid it only gets worse," Komui added, after absorbing this information.

"Our enemy is just as bad, if not worse. We oppose the Millennium Earl, an enemy who has the ability to create the monsters known as akuma. These akuma are created from a soul, a machine, and a tragedy. People who grieve enough about their loved one's deaths will be approached by the Earl, and by using the soul of the deceased person, the Earl creates an akuma. The function of akuma is to kill, and only kill, which will increase their strength and in turn, create more sorrow and suffering, which beget more akuma. The goal of the Millennium Earl is to destroy the substance called Innocence, the only material that can be used to fight the Earl, and ultimately, destroy the world as we know it. The Black Order, or Dark Religious organization, is a group subordinate to the Vatican that is dedicated to stopping the Earl and collecting the Innocence to do so."

"This innocence, how can you detect it?" replied Dumbledore.

"Well, innocence is usually detected by unusual circumstances, freak weather, keeping things and people alive beyond their time, or can just lay dormant. There is only a certain quantity in the world, dispersed by the Great Flood, and is made into the weapons that our exorcists use to fight the Earl."

"In a magical world, it will be difficult to examine these unusual circumstances that announce the presence of Innocence, but I will look into it and try to repay you in that manner."

"That is acceptable," responded Komui. "It is late, so we should retire for the night."

"I agree, Komui, good night to you all and see you tomorrow night, ah, there is one last thing, the champion for your school. Which of your students are eligible to enter?"

"Above the age of seventeen? Hmmm, Allen is fifteen, my darling Lenalee is sixteen, and both Lavi and Kanda are nineteen. So"-

"I believe an exception can be made in your case, seeing as you have few students. Just write down the name of your participant and I will put it in the Goblet for tomorrow."

"Sure," replied Komui.

After some conversation, that almost got violent on Kanda's part, Komui handed a slip of paper to Dumbledore, who folded it up and tucked it inside his robes. "Once again, good night to you all."

**Don't forget to review!**


	6. The Champions

**Hey, new chapter! The champion is finally revealed! By the way, I also was interested in creating a series of one-shots with Allen and Kanda as champions performing in the 3 tasks and…the Yule Ball. How many of you guys would be interested in reading that? It would be very humorous, I hope. Please let me know in a review! Oh, and as for pairings, I've decided, Dun DunDun! And the winner is. . . Canon! Which basically=no pairings at this point in both stories. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chloe strode down the hall confidently. If she performed this task well, then Lord Earl would let her take a day off, and then she could kill some humans! Heels clicking across the marble floor, she approached the dining hall, softly opened the door, and began to serve tea.

"Hey Earl, what's this next project you're so excited about?" asked Mistress Rhode, picking up a tea cup daintily. She balanced it on her forefinger and swung her legs under the table.

"We'll get to kill a lot of people, right, hee?" David added.

"Yes, but not now, only after we help bring the wizard's Dark Lord back to life. Honestly, you would think these wizards could have spoken to us sooner. We must wait, seeing as this alliance will prove most beneficial to us." Lord Earl stirred his tea, "More sugar, if you please, Chloe."

"Of course, Lord Earl." She delicately spooned 20 teaspoons of sugar into the already overflowing cup.

"Aww, but I want more dolls to play with," whined Rhode.

"You'll live without some dolls for a little while, dearest, then you can have all the wizards you want," reassured Lord Earl. "This tea is scrumptious, Chloe, you may have a day off tomorrow. And make sure you kill many humans!"

"Of course Lord Earl, thank you for your kindness."

"Earl," interjected Tyki, "How exactly do you plan to resurrect their Dark Lord? Not by an akuma, surely?" He swatted away Jasdero's hand away from his dessert as he spoke.

"Dear Tyki, although that would be the most prudent method, they already have a spell, as they call it, of their own. They just have asked us to wait until the prescribed time, and to keep those meddling exorcists busy."

"Ooh, I want to play with Allen!" chirped Rhode, of course.

"Maybe afterwards, dearest Rhode. In fact, perhaps a detachment of my beloved akuma should be sent, to keep them on their toes."

"Toes, toes, hee!"

"Earl, you still have not explained what will keep this Dark Lord from trying to double-cross us, foolish though that action will be," drawled Tyki, as he ran a hand through his dark Portugese locks.

"Seeing as I must reassure you, dear Tyki, then I shall explain, thought it takes all the fun out of the surprise. Chloe, go with some akuma to that Hogwash school, something or other, and cause some chaos, if you will?"

"Of course, Lord Earl! Right away!" Chloe clicked away, happy that she could please her lord. _Hmmm…a couple level 2s, a few 3s, if only that 4 was fully evolved yet, or is that too much for those meddling exorcists at this point? _As she walked out of the hall, tea tray in hand, she heard Lord Earl speak again:

"Now Tyki, this is my plan for dealing with this Dark Lord character. I have the most splendid idea…" Lord Earl's voice faded, and with a resounding thud, the heavy oak door slammed shut.

* * *

Our favorite, if only, Golden Trio woke up early the next day, Saturday. They walked down the entrance hall for breakfast, and saw some people milling about the Goblet of Fire. Fred, George, and Lee Jordan came up behind them, looking strangely excited.

"Done it," Fred whispered triumphantly to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "Just taken it."

"What? The Aging Potion? I'm pretty sure that is not going to work," warned Hermione. "Dumbledore surely thought of this." Fred, George, and Lee ignored he Fred walked right up to the line, hesitated, then stepped right over.

In the Ark, quite the opposite was happening.

"Yuu-chan, c'mon, step to the door to Hogwarts! We all wanna go!" Lavi pleaded, pulling Kanda toward the said door.

"I already said, 'Hell no!' Now, stop pulling, you dumb rabbit! Why the hell are you helping, Moyashi? You're going to get what's coming to you, too! Arrgh! Let go, damn it!" Writhing furiously, Kanda managed to halt the little procession right at the door; now, only if someone could open the door, then Allen and Lavi could throw Kanda out, and he would be stuck at Hogwarts.

Fortunately, or probably because she heard their yelling more than anything, Lenalee realized what was going on. She also believed that it would benefit Kanda to have a change of scenery, and thus quickly opened the door. Allen and Lavi heaved mightily, and as Kanda flew out the door, Allen locked it behind him.

"Kanda!" commanded Lenalee shrilly, "I expect you to be on your best behavior, and enjoy this change of scenery, and not kill anybody, got it?"

"Che. If Usagi or Moyashi try that again, their heads will roll, got that Lenalee?"

"Duly noted. Now c'mon, have a little fun!"

The exorcists strode into the Great Hall, at the exact same moment that Dumbledore's Age Line shot back the Weasley twins as if shot from a cannon, toward the milling exorcists. Lenalee and Lavi dodged quickly, but Kanda and Allen were less fortunate. Fred (or was it George) Weasley collided with Allen, who then crashed into Kanda, along with the other twin, George/Fred, take your pick. All four ended up on the floor, with the grumpy samurai at the bottom. Furious at Moyashi, and these retarded twins who decided to crash into them, Kanda roared and stood up, whipping out Mugen.

The twins and Allen went flying, the twins cleared the Gryffindor table and crashed onto the benches, groaning. Allen, however, went the other direction and passed over the famous Age Line. With another bang, Allen landed on the Staff Table, sporting a brand new beard, the same color as his white hair. The twins also shared in their newfound facial hair and the entire hall exploded in laughter, exorcists included, minus Kanda.

"I did warn you," chided Dumbledore, amused. "You even implicated on of our guests." Everybody in the Hall looked over to dazed Allen and the students from the Black Order Academy, to see how they would take the incident.

"Moyashi-chan! You match! I'm sorry, I should call you Grandpa Moyashi now!"

"Well, Allen, to be honest, it does match your hair and would make for a great disguise," remarked Lenalee seriously.

"That's not funny! It's worse than when Komui's potion made the rest of my hair grow! By the way, Timcanpy! Where are you? Did you grow a beard too?" Said golem popped out of Allen's sleeve indignantly, also with a mini beard. Upon discovery of this new appendage, Timcanpy began to chew on it, and the beard's length shrank rapidly.

"Mr. Walker," interrupted Dumbledore, "if you would follow the Weasley twins up to Madame Pomfrey's office. She is the school nurse and can remove the beard, if you so desire. Pity, all of your beards ended up quite splendid."

"Thanks you Headmaster," Allen responded, and hurried after the vanishing Weasley twins.

Kanda huffed and stalked outside, being careful to give the Age Line a wide berth. Lenalee did the same, and had to drag Lavi away from it, because of the redhead's insistence on wanting a magical beard.

* * *

Allen hurried down the hall and caught up with the Weasley twins, who spotted the bean sprout and slowed so they could walk side by side. They took one look at Allen and laughed uproariously, after a little pause, Allen did the same. They all looked rather ridiculous. Once the laughs died down, both twins proceeded to apologize.

"Look mate-"

"We're terribly-"

"Sorry that-"

"You also-"

"Got hit by-"

"That Age Line-"

"But at least it's-"

"Fixable, so no-"

"Hard feelings, right?"

"Of course," replied Allen graciously. "It wasn't your fault that I got hit, anyway. It was BaKanda's. Oh, when I get done with him…keh, keh, keh." The air around Allen grew dark, and Allen's smile grew teeth, it was Black Allen, and both Weasleys were very much afraid.

They arrived at Madame Pomfrey's, and all three walked inside, White Allen having returned.

"I specially reserved beds for you two boys, I knew you would end up here before breakfast, did you not listen to Dumbledore yesterday?" reprimanded Pomfrey. "Oh dear, not you too?"

"Uh, no Ma'am, I was pushed in. It was an accident."

"Well, it does not change the treatment. Here you three, drink this," She pushed a tray at them, with three vials of vile smelling liquid. Allen regarded it suspiciously, while George and Fred quickly downed the potion, holding their noses. Two pops later, and the long beards shrunk back into pink white skin; all back to normal.

Allen regarded the potion suspiciously, but witnessed the twin's facial hair disappear and drank the potion anyway. His beard receded, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Allen returned to the Great Hall and found the rest of the exorcists, even Kanda, eating breakfast at the Hufflepuff table. As he sat, he noticed that Lenalee and Lavi were talking to that student from yesterday. What was his name again? Bernie MacPillan? Fernie FacTillion?

"Good Morning," Bernie? Fernie? greeted.

"A good morning to you as well," responded Allen, Lavi and Lenalee nodded in greeting.

"So, which of you guys are going for champion for the Black Order Academy?" asked Ernie. "Or are all of you going to enter and see who gets it?"

"No," answered Lavi, through a mouthful of bacon. "We picked a champion last night and their name was put in the goblet that same hour."

"But you won't tell me who it is?"

"Nope! It would ruin the surprise!"

"Oh well, I guess I'll have to wait," said Ernie. "A few kids from Hogwarts already put in their names, but my House and I are rooting for Cedric Diggory."

"Good luck with your champion," replied Lenalee.

"What is this all Hufflepuff House business, though?" interjected Lavi, as he munched on some toast.

"Well basically, Hogwarts is divided into four Houses, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin, and students are put into each House according to their personality traits. For example, Hufflepuffs are loyal, Ravenclaws are smart, Gryffindors are brave, and Slytherins are cunning."

"That is quite a system," said Lavi.

Looking up briefly from the slaughter of his food, Allen added, "But it is a great way to keep the school divided, with those kinds of labels."

"I suppose," said Kernie? Ernie! "But that's how it has always been."

* * *

Evening:

The Golden Trio entered the overflowing Great Hall. The Goblet of Fire had been moved to the front of the Teacher's table. The students from the other schools were already there, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat on their bench.

Everybody's anticipation made the Halloween feast seem to take longer than usual, but then it was time to announce the champions. Dumbledore got to his feet and recited some final instructions, "The Goblet is almost ready to make its decision. When the champion's names are called, I would ask them to please come up to the front of the Hall and wait in the next chamber to receive their first instructions." With a great sweeping wave of his want, the Great Hall was plunged into a state of semidarkness, the Goblet of Fire became the brightest object in the room.

Everyone watched, waiting…the flames inside the goblet suddenly turned red and a charred piece of parchment flew out of the Goblet.

Dumbledore read, "The champion for Durmstang will be…Viktor Krum!"

A storm of applause and cheering swept through the Hall. The Goblet turned red once more. "Fleur Delacour is the champion for Beauxbatons Academy!" Polite applause was heard from the other Beauxbatons students.

The silent became stiff with excitement. The only champions left were Hogwarts and the Black Order Academy. The Goblet turned red and released its third and fourth pieces of parchment simultaneously, and Dumbledore deftly caught both.

"Maybe it got tired of being dramatic," whispered Fred, or George.

Dumbledore read both of the parchments and paused, then read out: "The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory, …and Harry Potter."

The school, especially the Hufflepuffs, began to cheer loudly for Cedric, but stopped when Harry's name was called and joined the rest of the Hall in staring at him.

Harry was stunned. Feeling numb, he turned to Ron and Hermione.

"I didn't put my name in, you both know I didn't." Harry said blankly.

"Harry and Cedric," Dumbledore called. "Through the door, please. There is still one more champion to be called."

Cedric and Harry met at the gap between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables, and walked slowly up to the little room behind the teacher's table. The Professors and school headmasters all stared at Harry; their faces displaying shock, confusion, and even anger at the Boy Who Lived. Trying his best to ignore the penetrating stares, Harry quickly slipped into the champion's chamber, Cedric right behind him.

In the Great Hall, the Goblet turned red for the final time, and Dumbledore dutifully read off the last name.

"The champion for the Black Order Academy is…Yu Kanda."

* * *

**Review Please!**


	7. Petty Conflict

**Hey everybody! New chapter, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

When Harry had sat down to eat at the Great Hall that evening, he definitely had not expected to be named the fifth champion. There was already an extra competitor, Kanda, from the Black Order Academy, maybe that's where the mistake came from. They wouldn't possibly force him to compete, he was a fourth year! Subjected once again to the stares and glares of his fellow peers, Harry felt the familiar emotions of anger, resentment, and apprehension churning in his gut. But it wasn't anything new. He would always be the odd one out, the freak, The Boy Who Lived.

Harry met Cedric at the juncture between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables, and was that relief on the seventh year's face? Because he wouldn't be alone, most likely. But surely he didn't believe that there could be two Hogwarts champions?

Harry and Cedric walked side-by-side along the teacher's table, and Harry opened the side door in the Great Hall where the other champions waited.

Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour were standing around the roaring fire and Kanda was leaning against the wall, on the opposite end of the room, a scowl etched on his face. Harry was starting to learn that was his default expression; or maybe it got stuck like that, you know, how your mom always tells you not to. An interesting thought, but one to ponder this present moment.

Fleur turned as soon as she heard the door hinges squeak. She spotted Diggory, and flirtatiously swept back her silvery hair. Then she noticed Harry, and her expression changed.

"Do zey need us back in zee hall?"

Harry heard her words, barely, caught up in a fog known as Veelan beauty. Still in shock, Harry stuttered, "I-I'm not-er, not-," He didn't get any further as Ludo Bagman, the four Headmasters, Mr. Crouch, and Professors McGonagall and Snape, swiftly entered the room behind them. The door slammed shut with an ominous thud.

"What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-door?" Madame Maxine demanded imperiously.

Slunk away in the dark corner, Kanda raised his eyebrows. _Something wrong in Magicland? _He made no move to adjust from his current position, content to watch events unfold.

Karkaroff began to speak: "Have I not read the rules carefully enough Dumbledore? How can there be two Hogwarts champions?"

"C'est impossible, and most unjust!"

"We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep younger students out, so how could Potter have gotten past it?"

"The answer is simple. He cheated," Snape remarked, a malicious glint in his eye.

"What?" retorted Harry, his ire rising to Snape's bait, "I didn't cheat to get in the tournament!" Realizing how his words may have come across, he amended, "I didn't put my name into the Goblet. I don't even want to be in the tournament!"

"Don't you dare spout lies, boy!" Karkaroff spoke in a steely voice, "who wouldn't want to be a participant in the first Triwizard Tournament held in over 200 years. If you're not after glory for your school, then you must be after the 100,000 Galleon prize money!"

Angered and frustrated at their dismissal of his words, Harry was honestly extremely tempted to tell Karkaroff and everyone else in the room just how full his parent's vault in Gringotts is, but was startled out of speaking when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Harry whirled around and looked up to see that the hand belonged to Cedric Diggory.

"I may not know Harry personally, but I am adamant in my belief that he is telling the truth," he replied softly, but firmly.

"You cannot possibly believe ze word of one student, and from 'ogwarts no less."

"Please, let us all calm down," Dumbledore said, "Harry, did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"No sir."

"Did you ask someone else to put your name in for you?"

"No sir, of course not!"

"There you have it."

"'e must be lying, Dumbly-door must 'ave made a mistake with ze Age Line."

"It is possible, of course." Dumbledore offered.

"Headmaster, you know perfectly well that you did not make a mistake with the Age Line!" responded McGonagall angrily. "Harry could not have crossed the Line, as proved this morning, and Dumbledore believes Harry; that should be enough for everyone in this room."

"Mr. Crouch…, as the most objective judges, what is your take on this situation?" Karkaroff said, running a hand through his hair.

In his usual curt voice, Mr. Crouch replied, "We must follow the rules, which clearly state that those people whose name comes out of the Goblet must participate in the ensuing tournament. There are no exceptions."

Mr. Bagman looked around, as if the matter was settled. "You cannot start up the Goblet again anyway, until the beginning of the next tournament. Only these, and all of these champions will compete."

"Anyway, instructions!" Mr. Crouch, clapped his hands together. "The first task is designed to test your daring, so none of you are to know what the task entails. It will take place on the twenty-fourth of November, in front of the judges and all the students. The champions are not permitted to ask for help from others to complete the tasks; they will be armed only with his or her wands. I believe that's everything. Good luck to you all."

At this dismissal, the Headmasters all began to leave with their students; Madame Maxine delicately yanked Fleur out of the room, conversing rapidly in French, while Karkaroff all but dragged Krum away. Oddly enough, or maybe not, seeing at the other champion had a sword, Supervisor Komui simply nodded at Kanda and they walked out, one after the other; rather calmly, considering the circumstances. Harry and Cedric left together and walked up to their separate Towers in silence.

Back in the Ark, Komui remarked idly, "Seems that this Harry attracts all sorts of trouble, hmm Kanda?"

"... Doesn't change our job."

Komui's eyes widened to anime proportions and he uttered a dramatic gasp. "Ohmygosh! Kanda actually spoke to me, without Mugen at my-oh I knew it wasn't for long, sorry Kanda. Please don't kill meeeee! Lenaleeee save meeeee!"

"Shut up, I heard something" Kanda muttered, shifting Mugen from the Supervisor's throat. Kanda moved toward the open door of the Ark and peered around the edge. "Call Moyashi; it may be akuma." He proceeded out the glowing diamond while Komui hurriedly ran to Allen's room.

Outside, Kanda was greeted by the copse of dark trees that marked the beginning of the Forbidden Forest. Undeterred, and too impatient to wait for Moyashi, the ponytailed exorcist entered the forest, listening for any disturbance. A few minutes among the trees later, the exorcist heard a rustling sound and spun around, Mugen aimed at the intruder.

"Kanda, it's me, Allen," the white haired exorcist said, "You called?"

"I heard something," Kanda explained, "And we might as well do this now. Are there any akuma in this forest, Moyashi?"

"Don't call me that!" Allen activated his eye and proceeded to scan the area, but his ability was not working, as if there was some sort of fog that clouded his vision. He attempted to peer past the mist obscuring his vision, but could not detect much, just Kanda, himself, and was there a presence above them? An owl suddenly shot out above them and Allen sighed. "I-I can't tell, Kanda. This has never happened before. There's some sort of force blocking by sight. Do you think it could be the magic?"

"Dammit Moyashi, then you're useless."

"I can still fight, you darn ponytail! Do you still want to search tonight?"

"No, we're better off waiting 'til daytime, if your eye won't work. There's no point in putting ourselves at a disadvantage. We'll investigate in the day, and bring the rabbit and Lenalee as well."

"That sounds good, good night Kanda."

"Che."

The exorcists left the forest and returned to the Ark. High in a branch above them, Chloe, the akuma, chuckled. _Good thing I held off my akuma from attacking. The Earl will be most interested to find that the white haired exorcist's ability is blocked by magic. And we'll attack tomorrow._


	8. The Imperius Curse

**Hey! New chapter, I hope you guys enjoy. It's longer than usual, too. The scene in this chapter is actually one of the main reasons I wanted to write this crossover. I figured it was an interesting idea, I hope you guys feel the same way, so let me know what you think! Also, I've put up an omake scene to this one as well. It's about Lavi~ So check it out and leave a review, please! It's on my profile. That one-shot series with both Allen and Kanda as champions should be coming up soon in the omake story. Anyway, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Harry woke up feeling miserable, and it only took him a second to remember why. The stupid tournament, and being chosen as the extra champion, alongside suave, sophisticated Cedric Diggory. He turned to the bed next to him to talk to Ron, but it was empty. Ron was still mad at him. Resigned, he got dressed and trooped downstairs. He met Hermione in the Common Room, apparently trying to talk to Ron, who steadfastly ignored them both. Even so, all three walked down to breakfast together, Hermione vainly attempting strained and stilted conversation.

A few minutes later, they were cornered in the Entrance Hall.

"Potter, Weasley, and Granger, I hope you have not forgotten your punishment for eavesdropping on our guests two nights ago," McGonagall spoke succinctly. "Lucky for you, Supervisor Komui has not taken offense, but your detention still stands."

"But Professor-" interrupted Ron callously.

"No buts, Weasley. As I was saying, all of your remaining free periods for the next week are to be spent in the company of Hagrid. Don't grin, Weasley, you and Granger will assist Hagrid by helping take care of his, what were they again? Blast-Ended Skrewts, I believe."

"No, Professor! Anything but that!" pleaded Ron, but to no avail. Hermione just sighed, ready to accept any punishment that was deemed necessary for her transgression.

"Potter, come with me," McGonagall continued and briskly strode down the Hall.

"Potter, come with me," mocked the redhead once the teacher and student had left, "Potter this, Potter that, he's always the Golden Boy isn't he? It isn't fair 'Mione! He always gets the attention, the fame, the glory, and what about us? The least he could've done was tell us how he snuck his name in the Goblet. But no, the Great Harry Potter does not share his secrets with us ordinary people. How dare he?"

"Come on, let's go to Hagrid's."

"Hermione! You can't possibly agree with him!" In response, she whacked him upside the head.

"Don't be a fool, though I'm pretty sure it's too late. But think, Ronald! We were with Harry all day when people were putting their names into the Goblet, besides, we're his best friends, and he told us that he didn't cheat, so I believe him and Professor Dumbledore believes him as well. The fact that he got chosen anyway, however, is suspicious, but not because of Harry. It may be some sort of move against Harry, orchestrated by his enemies. Besides, look at how the school is treating him right now, because he got chosen. Do you really call this glory and fame, Ron? Being shunned by your entire school, but most of all, your best friends? I didn't believe you were so shallow, but I see I was mistaken." With a righteous huff, she made her way across the grass and knocked on Hagrid's door. Behind her, Ron sighed, still angry, but slightly more willing to accept Harry's story.

"Ah, yer here then! Good t' see you two, but where's 'arry?"

"Good day, Hagrid, Professor McGonagall took him after she told us our detention was with you. How are you?" politely responded Hermione, as she set her bag down at his doorstep. Hagrid came around the corner of his hut and beckoned them toward him, to the back where those thrice-blasted skrewts resided.

"'ermione, I'm doin' fine, come on you two, look at how big these beauties 're gettin'!" In the crates were the Skrewts, more than three feet long, adorned new shiny black armor, and with dangerous sucker, stingers, and sharp fangs. "We're gonna walk 'em! . . . T'see if they'll stop killin' each other!" Back in the crates, the Skrewts were already attacking themselves and Hagrid cheerily said, "C'mon let's get started." Ron and Hermione glanced at each other uncertainly and both thought _Quite the fitting punishment, then. _

Meanwhile, McGonagall led Harry down another corridor, and after Hermione and Ron had left, she began to speak.

"Now Potter, Professor Moody has specifically requested you to assist him during your free periods as part of your detention instead of helping Hagrid. Something about being able to throw off a curse, I do not really know what." She pursed her lip, obviously unhappy with the other teacher's teaching methods, but unable to do anything about it. "Chop, chop, Harry. I do hope this punishment will teach you not to eavesdrop on others."

Thrilled at the prospect of playing guinea pig for Moody, no less, had put Harry into a funk. Resigned to his fate, he merely turned, sullen, and began to trudge to Moody's classroom. Boy, not only did his whole school, as well at his best friends, hate his guts, now Moody was going to showcase him to the entire school because of his ability to fight the Imperius Curse. Fun. Harry really loved his life. All too soon, The Boy Who Lived had reached his destination. The dark door had not looked so foreboding before. With no other option, Harry pushed the heavy door open and stepped inside.

Inside was a class of fourth year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. _Perfect, just perfect. _Harry thought to himself. All the students glanced at the door as it opened and Harry emerged. The Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws (to a lesser degree) all treated Harry to glares and hate-laden glances as they spotted him. Moody looked up at the interruption and barked, "Come in here, Potter! And keep that door open. Maybe some of the incompetence in this room will float out the door." The students turned their glares at Moody for the insult.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" The class jumped. "Now, we're still working on the Unforgivable Curses here and seeing as none of these," he waved his wand arm toward the class in general and they ducked, "can't even fight off the Imperius, I wanted you here, Harry, as a demonstration."

Harry inwardly groaned. The Imperius Curse was already cast on him twice as much as anyone else in class, and now he'll have it here, too? _Quite the fitting punishment, then_, he thought. Harry moved to the front of the class and took a deep breath.

"Imperio."

Once again Harry was suffused with the most wonderful feeling. He felt relaxed and happy, barely aware of his surroundings.

"Watch his eyes now, all of you, that's where you'll see it," growled Moody. To Harry, he said, "Do a pirouette, Harry, a pirouette." The command echoed dimly in Harry's brain. And then the other voice appeared, as usual. _But why do a pirouette? There's no point. You're not even a ballerina. Stay still, that's the thing to do. _Harry raised his arms and grimaced, exerting his will to override the command. With some difficultly, he tried to force his arms down to his sides, but his body still tried to spin to pirouette. Unbalanced, he gasped in pain as he painfully collided with the hard stone floor. The class, surprised that someone managed to resist the Imperius Curse, began to reevaluate their opinions of Harry Potter, but still did not like him. The students, especially the Hufflepuffs, weren't so quick to forget who stole the glory of their champion, Cedric Diggory. The Ravenclaws, out of respect for Harry's ability, slowly clapped in appreciation, being Ravenclaws, they overlooked their suspicion in the face of new knowledge.

A voice from outside cut through the chatter of the students.

"Hey, Yuu! It sure sounds lively in here, come on, let's check it out!"

"Don't call me that, damn rabbit!" The redhead from the Black Order Academy walked into the classroom, with Kanda behind. Once the ponytailed exorcist spotted the students, he quickly slid his sword back into its sheath. The menacing _shink _as blade met sheath was almost as frightening as Moody, almost. The students nearest the fifth champion edged away, to the laughter of the redhead, who then turned to address the professor.

"May we observe?" inquired Lavi, waving 'hi' at Ernie Macmillan, who tentatively smiled back.

Moody sized up the new arrivals. He, along with the rest of the staff, had been told their real reason for being here, to protect the students at the school. _Might as well see what they're made of, _figured Mad-Eye. _Also, this way I can assess their threat to the Dark Lord. _

"All in this room must participate, not merely observe," he warned.

"Sure! What'cha all doing anyway?" Lavi, for lack of a better word, bounced into the room and stood at attention.

Without any warning, which made the students gasp, Moody shouted, "Imperio!" A beam of red light shot toward Lavi. He could have dodged it, of course, seeing as it didn't travel much faster than an akuma bullet, but Lavi figured that if this was being done to the students, then it must not be all that dangerous.

The beam of light hit Lavi square through the chest and disappeared into his body. _Interesting, _Lavi thought, as he recorded the action in his mind, but then that thought flew away, as if on wings, along with all his other thoughts. He felt relaxed, like he was meditating, but also immensely happy. He hadn't felt this way since . . . since that day, all those years ago, when Bookman took him in as his apprentice. Lavi breathed deeply, and from a distant corner of his mind, heard Bookman's voice, telling him to do something . . . "_do what panda?" _Unaware he had spoke aloud, the Bookman apprentice remained in his blissful trance, only also attempting to discern the old panda's words.

Kanda, on the other hand, grew more interested. Apparently Lavi had mistaken the Professor's voice for Bookman's. _Magic, obviously. But for someone such as Lavi, with his Bookman skills, to mishear a voice, it must be an exact copy. Magic this powerful can become a great aid in our fight against the Earl. Or, a great hindrance if some of these wizards side with him._

Meanwhile, Moody repeated the command, putting more of his power behind the spell, "You're a bunny rabbit. Act like one."

Lavi's head snapped up, hearing Bookman, not Moody, say those words in his mind. He trusted Bookman implicitly and therefore began to bob his head up and down and brought his arms up against his chest, T-Rex style. Kanda's eyebrows rose, as Lavi put his feet together and began to hop around the room. He stopped after six hops and started to gnaw at his hands, as if he was eating a carrot. The whole class laughed at the scene. Moody released the spell, inwardly disappointed/wonderfully surprised.

"Couldn't even resist it, could you boy?" he demanded. The class thought he was being a little harsh; no one they knew was able to throw off the spell on their first try, and Moody didn't even tell the redhead what he was going to do. How could one defend against that?

The happy feeling in Lavi's mind dissipated, leaving a disoriented exorcist in its wake. He shook his head, as if to dispel any lingering effects, and looked about the room, his green eye confused. He spun around, and his eye landed on Moody, who stared back at him with an expression similar to disdain.

"What just happened?" asked Lavi. "Did I do something?" The redhead turned to glance at the only other exorcist in the classroom and noticed something odd.

"Yuu! Your eyebrow is twitching! And you have wrinkles by your eyes that only appear when you like something, like when Jerry made you that tempura soba dessert the other day! For you to have that expression, I must have done something embarrassing, really embarrassing. What did I do, Yuu?" the poor exorcist pleaded. He raised his hands as if to shake Kanda, and:

" Don't even think about it, Cyclops," threatened the ill-tempered ponytailed exorcist. "Unless you want to invest in another eyepatch."

(Lavi) decided that was probably not the wisest course of action and let his hands drop to his sides, as well as stepping away from Kanda.

"The Imperius Curse," explained Moody, his wand resting at his side. "I just cast it on you. It grants the caster complete control over the other person. It can only be thrown off by a person with a strong will, such as the will possessed of warriors and fighters."

"Why did you obey my command?"

"I didn't actually hear your voice say it. It was-"

"It was someone you trusted, was it not?" At Lavi's nod, Moody continued, "That happens in some cases, either when the caster's spell is strong enough, or when a strong person influences the other's mind to a great extent."

"That's . . . a very powerful spell," responded Lavi, running a hand through his hair. He laughed, "so what did I do? No one has told me yet."

Macmillan decided to take pity on the exorcist and answered, describing in great detail his crazy antics as he masqueraded as a bunny.

"Oh, no wonder Yuu-Kanda! I said Kanda, was laughing, or twitching, he doesn't really laugh," Lavi told the class in a loud whisper. "I finally lived up to my moniker. Aww, I wish I could have seen it!"

"You can Lavi, Tim recorded the whole thing," added a new voice. Allen Walker walked in, Lenalee following. "I let Tim go and to explore and he showed me the video of your hidden rabbit side. We just came to see it firsthand, but it looks like the fun's over."

"What were you guys doing?" Lenalee asked.

"Just being cursed," responded Lavi happily.

"That doesn't sound happy," replied the girl, walking up to Kanda, "although I see you got him to laugh," she tilted her head, as if to scrutinize his expression, "sort of."

"Well yeah, this curse puts you under the complete control of the spell caster and Professor Moody here made me act like a rabbit. You guys should try it!" the chipper redhead finished.

"No thanks, Lavi. I don't appreciate being controlled against my will."

"All who enter this room must participate," drawled Moody. "It would be a good way to test your strength of will."

"Che, I'm not going through with this." Kanda made to walk out of the classroom but was stopped but one annoying beansprout.

"What, scared? I don't blame you ponytail, for recognizing your weaknesses," mocked the short bean.

The champion stopped short, and one could practically see the flames sprout from his body as his ire rose. Allen-no sorry, Black Allen smirked, it was just so easy to rile him up. Kanda slowly and threateningly spun on his heel, the slow drawing of Mugen making the rest of the students in the class, Harry included, shiver and edge away from the coming fight. Mugen then came to rest on the tip of the black beansprout's head; Black Allen didn't even flinch.

"Give me one reason I should not cleave you in half right now," Kanda growled.

"Well, I am the prophesized Destroyer of Time," snarky Black Allen whispered back, not sure if the school should be aware of that particular fact. He continued, "And if I die, like you could kill me," he scoffed, "you most likely will not win the war against the Earl. Besides," Black Allen pitched his voice louder so everyone could hear, "I didn't challenge you to a fight, I merely made the innocent remark that you could not fight off a curse."

Kanda growled and withdrew his sword from slicing Allen in half. The brat had a point, but he wasn't going to be magicked upon for nothing [or admit that what he said made sense, (if you believed in prophecy)]. Meanwhile, Lavi had hidden behind Lenalee, scared of Black Allen's wrath. Lenalee, curious to see magic performed on someone, chose not to say anything. The students were scared and huddled by one corner of the classroom, not like anyone else noticed. Harry and Professor Moody, after some apprehension, were watching the exchange intently, but could not hear what the two were saying until Allen spoke louder. By this point, Kanda has his retort ready.

"Beansprout," Allen bristled at the name, "Hypocrite. I still see the pentacle on your face, which obviously means you can't throw off a curse either." Kanda finished, triumphant.

"That's different! And it's actually helpful! I could so throw off a curse! Bring it on, Professor!" Allen challenged, turning to face Professor Moody head-on.

Well, Moody might not have completely understood what had happened, but if he got to curse someone, all the better.

"I like your attitude, Walker. But shall we see how pretty boy does first?" taunted Moody, raising his wand.

Kanda was shaking, visible restraining himself from hurling himself at the scarred professor.

"Bring it on," he all but snarled, and Mad-Eye was only too happy to oblige.

"Imperio!"

* * *

**Whew! Next chapter should come up soon. Please Review!**


	9. Imperiused Kanda?

**Sorry for the wait, blame college applications, they are NOT fun. Anyway, a slightly longer chapter, just having fun with the Imperius. Anyways, hope you enjoy and please review!**

* * *

"I like your attitude, Walker. But shall we see how pretty boy does first?" taunted Moody, raising his wand.

Kanda was shaking, visibly restraining himself from hurling himself at the scarred professor.

"Bring it on," he all but snarled, and Mad-Eye was only too happy to oblige.

"Imperio!"

At Hagrid's Hut

Hermione and Ron promptly arrived at Hagrid's residence at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. After explaining to the sensitive half-giant that the reason Harry wasn't with them to serve their detention was because of McGonagall and not because Harry did not want to see him, Hagrid perked right up and led the unfortunate Silver Duo around to the pens where the Blast-Ended Skrewts were kept.

Now those creatures were about four feet long with shiny black armor plus the stingers, suckers, and fangs. Fortunately for the Gryffindors, but unfortunately for the Gamekeeper, the Skrewts were killing each other. To Hagrid the answer was simple; the creatures had too much energy. The solution? Why to walk the animals on a leash of course.

"Are you crazy, Hagrid? Those things will kill us!" protested Ron.

Hermione added, "I really don't think that's the best idea Hagrid, they're dangerous creatures, not pets…"

"T'ese t'ings? They're 'armless! Just avoid the stingers, suckers, and fangs and you'll be a'ight! Now come on, try to walk these while I get this beauty over here." He chuckled happily while Hermione and Ron looked apprehensively at the snapping, violent creatures, each tentatively grabbing the leash attached to the Skrewts. The second the monsters felt that the force holding them in place had lessened they shot off across the grounds with their blasting ends, of course.

The poor Gryffindors were dragged along behind the 'energetic' creatures, bouncing along the ground painfully, yet being brave Gryffindors, they did not let go of the leashes once. However, that did not prevent them from protesting.

"Haaagggrrriiiiidddd!"

"Ssstttooopppp! Tell them to stop, Hagrid!"

It wasn't until Hagrid had managed to leash the rest of the creatures that he noticed the other's predicament. Coming to his senses at last, he hurried across the field.

"Oi! Ron! Hermione!" Quickly he grasped both leashes, stopping the Skrewts in their tracks, who still fought against the restraints. Both Hermione and Ron collapsed to the floor in relief, their adrenaline rush fading as the injuries they had sustained in the mad dash began to make themselves known. Painfully they both barely managed to stand and staggered toward the half-giant who looked absolutely miserable at what he had inadvertently caused.

"Er, Ron, Hermione, I didn't mean ta have you's hurt an' all. M'sorry!" And with that, the sensitive half-giant began to cry, loudly. The few other people who decided to spend their free period outside quickly regretted it as Hagrid's wails destroyed the peaceful day.

Limping hurriedly, the Silver Duo pushed the half-giant toward his hut, lying through their teeth.

"Hagrid please stop crying. Come on, the Skrewts are fine."

"But we're not," muttered Ron snarkily, Hermione, not so politely stomped on his foot, causing him to yelp in pain.

"And we're fine too. Right, Ronald?" cognizant of the threatening edge to the bookworm's voice, Ron meekly replied, "Yeah, we're fine Hagrid. Really, just- stop crying. It's- it's not manly to cry."

"_Sniff, _I suppose yer right." Another sniff. By this time the three had reached the gamekeeper's hut and Hagrid noisily washed his face in the barrel on the porch. Fang came over and rubbed against his master's leg. Trusting the canine to look after the half-giant, Hermione and Ron quickly said their goodbyes and limped toward the castle, not savoring any of their injuries.

Multiple cuts, gashes, and bruises marred their body, aside from the grass, twigs, and leaves that decided to roost in their hair. Their robes were torn and considering, maybe they would have sustained less damage by attacking the Whomping Willow. In great pain (not being used to it), they slowly dragged themselves up to the castle. Resigned, they headed toward the Infirmary. Once the Silver Duo reached the doors to the school nurse's office Hermione and Ron glanced at each other, silently swearing to never eavesdrop on anybody ever again if this was the type of punishment they would have to suffer through because of it. Or at least, not get caught.

Back in Moody's Classroom

Everyone watched, curious about the capabilities of the fifth champion. Moody then issued his command. "Act like a stuck-up, spoiled, rich, pompous little _girl_," he said, putting emphasis on the last word. Lavi's face lit up like it was Christmas Day.

"Tincampy better be recording this!"

"Oh, most definitely," promised Black Allen.

Kanda only felt an immense feeling of peace settle over him. All his other thoughts and previous goals were not that important, he would be happy if he just complied with what the voice was telling him. But the commanding tone brought back memories, and they were not the good ones. He couldn't remember when or what exactly the memory consisted of, but his mind registered an extreme aversion to shouted commands that forced him to do something he did not want to do. Subconsciously reacting to the underlying tone and finally understanding what the actual command was; act like a girl? No way in Hell would he do that! Kanda, with what felt like a strong effort, labored to pierce through the all encompassing veil of calm that was infinitely relaxing him as he fought against it. His anger served him well and in the classroom, beads of sweat appeared on the Professor's forehead as he fought Kanda, pouring more power into his spell and at the same time admiring/lamenting the exorcist's inner strength. The scene stayed that way for a few more seconds, and then with an incomprehensible roar of rage, the next thing the minds of the students' and Professor registered was the steel of Mugen pointing at Moody's neck.

Shock spread throughout the entire classroom except for the exorcists who had actually seen ponytail move. The students, plus Harry, held their breath. Was the fifth champion really going to decapitate their teacher? How barbaric!

"Nice recovery," praised Moody, and he stepped back, looking as calm as if the sword was a candy cane being pointed at him instead of a lethal weapon. Inside however, part of his mind was still quite surprised, although a greater part began to worry about the effect of the exorcists' on his Dark Lord's plan. These exorcists were more powerful than he anticipated.

Kanda slowly withdrew Mugen, and sheathed it with one swift motion. Then he turned and stood in a darkened corner of the classroom, waiting now for the Moyashi.

"Beat that shorty," he taunted.

The rest of the exorcists wondered how Kanda managed to throw off the curse but knew that ponytail would never tell him. Instead, they turned to look at Allen, whose Black Allen was raring to go.

"Bring it on, Teach!" he declared.

Recovered fully, the former Auror raised his wand and shouted, "Imperio!" Everybody watched closely, especially the exorcists to see how the white-haired boy would fare.

In the boy's mind, Allen was feeling completely at peace. All his troubles, worries, and fears just seemed to slip away. The war? The Millennium Earl? The Noah and akuma? Not important, they didn't really matter, did they? Then Allen heard a voice whisper into his mind as if from very far away. It said, "Act like a clown." A clown? Why not? In the absence of the war all Allen wanted to do was be a clown and entertain people. There really was no reason not to. So he did. With a giant goofy grin on his face Allen took a couple steps back and performed a flawless cartwheel, soon followed after by a seamless somersault. He stood to the applause of the class who was braver now that the previous feeling of killing intent (Kanda) had disappeared.

Kanda, however, was smirking. _If only the beansprout could see himself. Not so cocky now, is he? _Lenalee and Lavi were both of a different opinion. Lavi just thought it was cool that Allen was so acrobatic, as well as a little depressed that the hope for mankind couldn't throw off a curse, and Lenalee just gave a small smile, hoping that Allen, (even if it was because of a curse), felt as happy as he looked right now. Curse or not, what the professor was doing couldn't really be all that dangerous, the students looked all right after all.

But Professor Moody, disappointed, wasn't done yet. In order to test the limits of the cursed individual's determination, he had to command the victim-er-student, to do something that was completely against their nature. After some short deliberation, Moody got it. "Allen Walker, attack your friend Lenalee Lee."

* * *

Dun dun dun! Hope it's getting interesting! Please leave a review on your way out!


End file.
